


Privation

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Lena Luthor is being denied something she wants and she is not a woman who takes “no” lying down





	Privation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 17, Prompt: Orgasm Denial

Kara Danvers was enacting clitorference on herself and it was driving Lena insane. Another person might have used the phrase “cock-blocking” but Lena wanted no part in any cocks right now unless they were attached to her with a harness and she was using them on Kara. Who was practically refusing to let Lena touch her.

Oh, she was all for pleasing Lena and she had done so with fingers and tongue, with a variety of toys, and using just about every method possible exhibiting a level of skill that proved beyond a doubt that she warranted the title genius.

But she wouldn’t let her girlfriend do the same for her and at this point, Lena was going insane. She wanted to see Kara writhing on her fingers. She wanted to make Kara come totally undone with just her tongue. She wanted to use that wide array of toys and skills to do exactly for Kara what Kara had done for her.

And instead, she was denied at every turn. She wanted those orgasms and she was desperate. 

Which is why she was now sitting in Alex Danver’s living room about to engage in what might possibly be the most awkward conversation of her life.

Alex was being polite enough, they had reached the point of being friendly, if not actually friends, and they’d spent enough time around each other to be comfortable sharing space, but this was new and Lena was uncertain enough of what she was about to ask that she didn’t have the mental space to work on smoothing this over into something more neutral.

They’d exhausted all the usual pleasantries and work conversation and it was time to take the plunge.

“The reason I wanted to talk with you today was about something personal, actually,” she finally leapt for the abyss. Alex merely raised her eyebrows in polite inquiry, not sure where this was going yet.

“You see, it’s about Kara and me.” That got a response.

“Shouldn’t you be talking to Kara about it then?” Alex wasn’t being dismissive, just covering her sibling bases.

“I’ve tried!” Lena burst out in frustration. “She keeps avoiding the topic or distracting me or just outright running away and then coming back later full of apologies and more distractions. And I can’t go on like this, Alex, I can’t!”

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay, whatever it is, I’m sure we can find a solution,” Alex was soothing, startled by Lena’s outburst and finally starting to take things seriously. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s-Well-You see,” now that she had her opening Lena couldn’t remember a single word of her carefully planned speech, the one she’d prepared to help her get over the hurdle of having to discuss this particular topic with her girlfriend’s sister.

“Take your time,” Alex was encouraging, probably because she didn’t know what the topic was yet.

Lena gritted her teeth and bit the bullet, “Kara won’t let me touch her in bed. She’s perfectly willing to take care of me, but the minute I try to do anything for her, she refuses.” She did not look at Alex as her face flushed red, taking a moment to survey the room, breathe deeply, and try to regain control.

“When you say ‘touch her in bed’…” Alex ventured.

Lena sighed internally. Apparently this situation could get more awkward. How charming. “She won’t let me bring her to orgasm.” She spelled it out bluntly.

“Okay, yeah, that’s what I thought you meant,” Alex managed. Lena sneaked a look out of the corner of her eye and was at least mollified to see that Alex was just as red as she was.

Alex abruptly stood up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. “This is a conversation that calls for wine,” she said over her shoulder to Lena, who was grateful for the suggestion. Tea was not the sort of beverage for this.

A glass of wine each later and they were back on the couch with the bottle within easy reach on the coffee table.

“Okay,” Alex began again, “so your problem is that Kara won’t let you return the favor during sex.”

“Right,” Lena confirmed. “She has told me that she’s not asexual or sex-averse, I checked about that. She has indicated that she enjoys such activities when she engages in them privately.”

Alex took a moment to decode that delicately stated sentence and decided to move on from hearing anything more about her sister masturbating. “And you’ve asked why?” She looked like she was regretting having to ask the question.

“Yes, she keeps saying she doesn’t want to hurt me, doesn’t want to lose control. But the whole point is to lose control!” Lena’s frustration crept back into her voice. “And she’s not offering any solutions, though I’ve been trying to find them for a while now.”

Alex looked like she suddenly understood. “She says you know about her being Supergirl?” It was less of a question than a statement, but she tried to turn it into one.

“Yes,” Lena was watching her intently now, a hound on the scent.

Alex looked like she was about to hedge and default to telling Lena to talk to Kara again. Lena was not letting this go.

“You know what it is,” Lena accused.

Alex sighed. “You know what losing control means for her, right? I mean, what it really means for her, for Kara, who wants to protect the world and thinks that if we all just sat down and talked about it we could have world peace and who could accidentally take out a building if she didn’t pay enough attention to where she was walking on a sidewalk?”

“Oh,” Lena was thinking now. “So you’re saying when she tells me she doesn’t want to hurt me, she literally means that.”

“Yup,” Alex nodded.

Lena sat with that thought for a moment then looked up at Alex with a glint in her eyes Alex had enough experience with to be wary of. “You train with her. Why isn’t she worried about hurting you? Not to mention, when she was captured a couple of years ago, how did--” She cut herself off and then burst out, “Clearly, I have been thinking with my clit and not my brain.”

Alex choked on her wine.

Lena turned to her, “Thank you, Alex, I think I see a possible solution. Now, I would like to drink the rest of this wine with you and then pretend this conversation never happened.”

Alex was in full agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara was unprepared. Thoroughly unprepared.

She’d smiled at the bonds Lena suggested using, sure of her strength, and easily agreed to having them put on and secured to the corners of the bed.

And then Lena had dimmed the regular lights and the newly installed lamps came on and she blinked in surprise at her girlfriend who was standing at the end of the bed looking like a tigress about to pounce on her next meal.

“Lena, what--?” She asked in bewilderment.

“It turns out, there was a solution all along.” Lena informed her. “To the little problem of me not being able to pleasure you. And while I would love to discuss the matter in great detail with you at a future date, just this moment, I have been wanting to do this for a very, very long time, and would like to begin right away. Any objections?”

Kara took a moment to take in the lamps and the small pile of lube and toys on the nightstand that she hadn’t noticed before. She pulled experimentally at the bonds securing her to the bed and realized that without super-strength she wasn’t going anywhere. Then she looked at her girlfriend, still waiting with that hungry look in her eyes, clearly wanting to begin but waiting for Kara’s consent, and gulped. She was in trouble. The best kind of trouble. Her body was already beginning to respond in the affirmative. Yes, it wanted this.

She held eye contact with Lena and considered. Yes, she wanted this too. She nodded, and Lena’s smile grew into the happiest grin Kara had ever seen on her face.

Then Lena began.

Kara would have expected her to dash right in, but despite her obvious desire, Lena took her time. She savored the experience, like a woman eating a favored delicacy she hasn’t had in years. She was so painstakingly slow, Kara was almost sure the torment was deliberate, but no, Lena was just being as thorough and detail oriented as she ever was.

Kara lost count early on. Lena proved to be quite skilled. She used everything from fingers to tongue to the various toys. Kara’s arms and legs were aching from pulling against the restraints in the throes of passion and every time she thought she couldn’t take any more, Lena proved her wrong, delicately coaxing another orgasm out of her body.

It was clear that they stopped long before Lena was sated, but even she had to admit that under the current conditions, she’d gotten quite the bounty, and she did smugly inform Kara that she had every intention of repeating this event often.

Kara could do nothing but nod as Lena released her from her bonds and helped her drink water and cleaned her up, most definitely worn out and in need of rest.

She stopped Lena though, when Lena would have turned the lamps off, asking her to come cuddle instead. And Lena understood enough now to comply and they lay together, Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena, Kara reveling in the security of knowing she couldn’t hurt Lena in this moment and Lena feeling satisfied with the night’s activities until the sun came up and called them to a new day.


End file.
